


Wildflower

by Chikabow



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 1800s i think, Alternate Universe - Royalty, King Mingyu, M/M, Prince-Consort Wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 09:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14209764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chikabow/pseuds/Chikabow
Summary: Mingyu finds Wonwoo in the far ends of the palace gardens again.





	Wildflower

“You’re here again? I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” Mingyu’s familiar voice spoke from behind Wonwoo.

 

Wonwoo was sitting on a worn out bench on the far ends of the palace gardens. Although that area was still taken care of, it obviously wasn't taken care of like the section by the palace. There, the bushes were symmetrically cut and the water cascading down from the fountains pristine. Here nature had a little more freedom. The fish in the ponds did as they pleased and the water was a little dirty. The boundary between the gardens and the woods became a little diffuse. 

 

Wonwoo placed the sketch book down and faced his husband. Mingyu was already in his favourite formal attire: A simple, modestly embellished white dress uniform with golden finishings and a scabbarded rapier at the belt. The golden braids of the epaulettes waved softly with the wind as did his hair. Mingyu would certainly get scolded by his maid when she saw that her hard work on the King’s hairdo had been destroyed by a reckless trip outside.

 

“Must I go get ready already?” Wonwoo asked, afraid that Mingyu was mad he had lost track of time in the gardens again.

 

“The ball is still some hours away, we have a few minutes to spare for ourselves.” Mingyu responded and sat next to Wonwoo.

 

“Are you sure you want to sit here with those white pants?” Wonwoo asked. Mingyu laughed and shrugged in response. He could be very strict on some matters, but, there were others where he was so carefree that Wonwoo sometimes worried.

 

“What were you drawing?” Mingyu asked, extending his hand to see the sketchbook. “If you don’t mind me seeing.”

 

Wonwoo passed him the sketchbook opened on the page he had been working on last. 

 

“Which flower is this?” Mingyu asked. The page was full of drawings of the same species of a flower. Different angles, different shades, different sizes. Wonwoo got up from the bench and picked up one of those same flowers and handed it to Mingyu. 

 

“I’m not quite sure. I wanted to compare it to the botanical records in the library. I do know it is a wildflower. Quite unappreciated by the people here. The gardeners always cut them. They say it’s not a royal flower, that it is invasive. 

 

We also have flowers of this family back in my homeland. People cherish them, though. They’re celebrated even. When they start colouring the meadows and the roadsides, it means winter is finally coming to an end.”

 

“Would you want me to order the staff to let them grow?” Mingyu asked sincerely. He knew how easily Wonwoo felt homesick.

 

“No, it’s alright. They ought to know more than me on this matter.”

 

“The fondness you have for nature amazes me.” Mingyu confessed. Wonwoo gave him a curious look but smiled.

 

“In my culture, we’re very attached to nature. There is no place without vegetation and most people have basic knowledge of how things work. The pace of our lives is mostly dictated by nature and outside the villages everything is essentially left untouched. Nature is everyone’s and we try to not expand much. That might be why our military is so residual and we’re bound to you by vassalage. I mean, it is.”

 

Wonwoo let out a sigh and Mingyu entwined their hands before speaking.

 

“Do you miss your home that much?” It was a senseless question. Mingyu knew how Wonwoo felt and he felt a little guilty. He was the reason why Wonwoo was here in the first place and not in the royal palace of his native island.

 

“Studying botanics makes me feel a little closer to home. It’s also a good way to pass the time. Speaking of passing the time…” Wonwoo spoke lower with uncertainty clear in his voice. “Do you think I could have a more active role in the governance of the Kingdom? I mean, attend the meetings, councils and such.”

 

Mingyu was about to speak when Wonwoo resumed, trying to take back the request.

 

“It’s ok if you don’t want to. I’ll probably just be a hassle. It was stupid of me to ask.”

 

“Nonsense. I was actually hoping you’d want to. I wasn’t sure how to introduce the subject to you so I’ve been avoiding this matter. We’ve been married for a year and you really have been looking a little down recently. I think that a little more involvement in the internal businesses of the Kingdom would be good for everyone. I suspect the people want to see the Prince-Consort as an active member of the Kingdom.”

 

“I imagine you’re right...” Wonwoo said pensively.

  
  


“I have just the task for your diplomatic debut! A visit to your Isles is in order. As protectors of those lands we must make sure that they’re doing well. You’ll head the mission!”

 

“Will you not be going?” Wonwoo asked, surprised.

 

“I will.”

 

“Then what sense does it make that I’ll be the one to lead the visit when the King himself is going?” Wonwoo asked, genuinely curious. Mingyu laughed.

 

“On paper, I’ll be in charge of course. I always am, it is my duty. But I need a guide. I have only been there once, four years ago.”

 

“And it only took you one week to fall in love with me.” Wonwoo teased, kissing Mingyu’s cheek. 

 

Mingyu gave him a mean look before firing back.

 

“You say that as if you didn’t fall in love with me in the same time frame.”

 

This time it was Wonwoo with the mean look but it didn’t last long as he went in to kiss Mingyu.

 

“Thank you for making me feel better. I will work and study diligently to be able to help you.” Wonwoo beamed with renewed morale, his eyes becoming mere crescents.

 

Mingyu got up and reached out for Wonwoo’s hand. He took the help and leaned against Mingyu.

 

“What I want is for you to feel comfortable here. You know you can come to me for anything, right?” Wonwoo nodded in response. “I can’t promise that we can go as regularly as you would like to your isles but I think you can travel elsewhere quite a lot with me. That ought to cheer you up.” Mingyu offered a smile and gave back the sketchbook he was still holding. Wonwoo picked up the drawing tools and they promptly started heading back to the palace.

 

“I know you think you look good in that gilded white uniform but just wait until you see me all dressed up.” Wonwoo joked mischievously. Mingyu was taken aback with the sudden change in demeanor but quickly adapted to the banter.

 

“Someone is excited for the ball. Don’t dress too handsome! I’m still the King; you can’t out-hansome me.” Mingyu ruffled Wonwoo’s hair in a preemptive attempt at sabotaging his appearance.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on a whim because I had the idea of Mingyu as a King but didn't have a plot for a big project so i wrote this small thing to satisfy myself. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it. I want to thank 0KKULTiC for beta-ing and helping me! This is my first work on this fandom and on this pairing so please tell me what you think.


End file.
